Shades of Truth
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Ephram learns a dark secret that threatens to tear apart his life just as he is beginning to live it. Now everything he has worked for is in jeopardy. How will he cope? Who will stand by him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Ok, here's my first attempt at a fanfic in like, 6 months. But I felt like I really wanted to get back into it, and since I'm done with school, I have more time. So, here is my take on what happens next for the Everwood gang. Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Shades of Truth  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ephram Brown absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the tray in front of him as the plane soared over the Colorado mountain line. The August sun was setting, creating a spectacular view of the landscape below. But Ephram was too preoccupied by his thoughts to pay any attention. He was almost home. It was still weird for him to think of Everwood as his home, but it was. Once upon a time he had thought of New York City as the center of the universe – well, his universe anyway. New York used to have anything he wanted and everything he needed. But, in three short years, the nucleus of Ephram Brown's life had shifted 3,000 miles west of the Big Apple, to a town in the middle of nowhere. It was quite an adjustment, but it turned out Everwood had one thing that New York didn't – Amy Abbott.  
  
Amy was the one thing that had kept Ephram sane, and the person he was most looking forward to seeing. The ten days that she had spent with him at the beginning of the summer had flown by too quickly. Saying goodbye to her had been so hard. But he didn't regret a thing. The eight weeks in New York had been exactly what Ephram needed. He had learned so much about himself; about piano and about life. He was now working up to his full potential as a musician, but more importantly, he felt as though he had found himself. He had become more self-confident and he felt ready to face the world. For the first time in a while, Ephram could honestly say he was happy. He had a life to get back to, and for once, it was all in order. He had his friends, his family, and his Amy all waiting for him. His senior year was about to begin, and he felt positive about getting into a good college – maybe even Julliard. It seemed as though the angry, brooding Ephram Brown had vanished.  
  
The next time Ephram looked up, the seatbelt light was flashing. He removed his headphones and heard the flight attendant tell them to prepare for landing. He gathered his things as the plane touched down in Denver, and his summer of self-discovery came to an end.  
  
Andy Brown looked expectantly at the terminal door as it swung open and spewed forth its passengers. Groups of people exited, while Andy and his entourage searched eagerly for the piano prodigy. He recognized the tall brown-haired 16 year old almost right away, but he seemed different. He was taller, a bit more muscular, and not so pale. He was walking differently; his shoulders were back, his strides confident. He did not look like the same boy Andy had put on the bus eight weeks ago; he looked older. Andy stood still for a moment and tried to figure out how his little boy had turned into a man in a matter of two months.  
  
Ephram's appearance had not changed enough to cause Amy the same reaction. Rather, the moment she spotted him, she bolted across the waiting area and threw her arms around him. Ephram dropped his bag and lifted her up, swinging her around, then placing her down and kissing her.  
  
"I missed you so much. You are never leaving again!" She declared, hugging him tight.  
  
"It's so good to see your face." He returned, kissing her again.  
  
She stepped back, and studied him closely. "You got taller." She commented.  
  
"Yeah, I think I grew another inch or so." He replied.  
  
"And you aren't pale!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand to his face. "You got color."  
  
"I spent a lot of time outside." He explained. "Am I really tan?" he asked, not having noticed before.  
  
"I'm so glad you're home." Amy announced, hugging him yet again.  
  
"Alright, alright. I suggest you stop, before I lose my lunch." Bright remarked, approaching the little reunion. "You think Sloppy Joes look nasty before you eat 'em? You should see what the digestive track does."  
  
"Ew! Gross Bright!" said Amy, disgustedly. "Moment officially killed." She rolled her eyes and hit her brother's shoulder.  
  
"My work here is done." He declared proudly, as Amy went to grab her purse from one of the waiting area seats. Then he turned to Ephram. "Hey dawg, you better have some good stories for me."  
  
"Oh yeah." Ephram remarked sarcastically. "I got hammered like, every night."  
  
"Dude!" Bright exclaimed. "That's my boy. Did you really?"  
  
"No." Ephram retorted. "I'm proud to say that the only time Gus Wahlberg made an appearance in NYC was when I wanted to see R-rated movies."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Brown, you're killing me." Bright replied.  
  
"If only." Joked Ephram.  
  
"You better have at least brought me some cool stuff." Bright remarked.  
  
"Me too!" cried Delia, running back from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Ephram greeted her, picking her up and giving her a hug. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Why, were you gone?" Delia joked. "I hardly even noticed."  
  
"Ha ha." Ephram replied, putting her down. "Then I guess you won't be needing this." He picked up one of his bags and started to walk over to the trash can.  
  
"Wait!" Delia screamed. "Is that for me? Bring it back!" She ran after him. "What is it?"  
  
"Guess you'll have to find out later." Ephram told her, sliding it into his backpack.  
  
"Come on!" Delia pleaded. "Dad! Ephram is teasing me!"  
  
Delia's whining snapped Andy out of his reverie. He joined the welcome party. "Well, now this is something I haven't missed." He remarked at the squabbling siblings.  
  
He turned to Ephram. "You, on the other hand, I've missed terribly. I had no one to undermine my authority, no one to yell at, and no one to point out how clueless I am." He smiled.  
  
"I missed you too, Dad." Ephram replied, giving him a hug. "And so does the rest of New York. Would you believe people are still asking when you're coming back?"  
  
"Would you believe I don't care?" Andy replied. "You'd think after three years they'd get the hint. And to think, East Coasters are supposed to be the most intelligent Americans."  
  
"I dunno." Ephram replied. "Bright is definitely some heavy competition." He motioned toward the older Abbott, who was trying to get free snacks by hip-checking the vending machine.  
  
"What am I?" Asked Bright, hearing his name.  
  
"You mean aside from loud, annoying and obnoxious?" Amy retorted.  
  
"You mean aside from loud annoying and obnoxious?" Bright mimicked in a whiny voice. Amy hit him again.  
  
Ephram laughed at his welcome wagon. "Its good to be home." He remarked, heading towards the baggage carousel.  
  
TBC! Review! ( 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: OK, so not many reviews, but that's alright, I'm gonna keep writing!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Shades of Truth  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Did I mention how much I missed you?" Ephram asked Amy, who was sitting on his bed, watching him unpack.  
  
"Once or twice." She replied, smiling coyly.  
  
"And how glad I am to be home." Ephram added, sitting down next to her and gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Remind me." She remarked. He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm glad you're home too." She replied, dreamily. "I can't believe we lasted 7 weeks without each other."  
  
"Me either." Ephram replied, taking her hand. "It was the longest 7 weeks of my life."  
  
"Stop complaining!" Amy scolded. "At least you had the piano to keep you busy. All I had was Bright, and stale bagels. Lots of stale bagels."  
  
Ephram laughed. "But we made it. We're together again."  
  
"I know." Amy smiled. "I can't remember being this happy. What was it even like before?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it." Ephram remarked. "All I want to think about is kissing you. Right now." He took her chin in his hand, leaned in and kissed her, slowly and deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back passionately. They moved off the edge of the bed towards the pillows and reclined slightly. Ephram broke away for a minute. "Whoa."  
  
Amy sat up. "Whoa, what? Is something wrong?" She asked, searching Ephram's face for the answer.  
  
"No nothing's wrong. This is good, it's.......it's great." Ephram replied. "I just want to make sure it's not too much. I don't want to mess this up."  
  
Amy smiled at him. "You won't. I want this." She replied.  
  
"It's just that you and Colin were together for so long, and you never......" Ephram started. "And we've only been for a little while and....."  
  
"Ephram, this isn't me and Colin. I'm a different person now." Amy explained, looking directly into Ephram's eyes. "My feelings for you are different. These last few weeks have given me a lot of time to think. And I never felt this way about Colin. Ephram, I really don't know what to say. I'm always so rational, and slow to move; I'm always thinking first and then acting. But I can't plan this out, or analyze it. I missed you so much while you were gone. You were all I thought about, all I talked about, all I dreamt about. You make me so happy. When I'm with you I feel like everything will work out. And I want it to so badly. This time apart has made me realize how much I need you in my life, Ephram. It's made me realize that I love you. I'm in love with you Ephram Brown. I think I have been ever since you walked into County High three years ago."  
  
Ephram stared at Amy in disbelief. He had to take a second to digest everything he had just heard. Basically, the girl he had been head over heels in love with since the day he came to Everwood, the girl who'd begged his father to resurrect her comatose boyfriend, the girl he thought he could never get, had had the same feelings for him all along. Small world. "Amy, I.......I....., um....I" he stuttered, searching for words that clearly weren't there. He was always the one who poured his heart out. He didn't know how to react.  
  
Amy came to his rescue. She closed her eyes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. This seemed to clear his mind and restore his speech.  
  
"I love you too." He told her. "Just in case you didn't know."  
  
Amy smiled. "I had a hunch." They sat smiling at each other for a minute.  
  
Until they were interrupted by a loud knocking. "Impressionable best friend and younger sister entering. Kindly remove yourselves from each other." Bright announced, as he entered the room; his own eyes closed and his hands covering Delia's.  
  
Ephram and Amy just sat there, rolling their eyes. Delia lifted one of Bright's fingers and peeked out. "It's safe." She declared.  
  
"Good." Bright remarked, plopping himself in between Amy and Ephram, putting an arm around each of them. "Lets keep it that way. No making out in front of the kid."  
  
"Yeah, Bright gets embarrassed." Delia joked. Everyone laughed.  
  
"So gang, what's up for tonight?" Bright asked cheerfully.  
  
"What gang? There is no gang." Ephram replied. "We are not a gang."  
  
"Don't you have some friends you can hang out with?" Amy asked her brother.  
  
"They all left for college." Bright replied. "Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Fine. Go bother Mom and Dad." Amy suggested, irritably.  
  
"Look, I know you want to spend the evening being all coupley and vomit- inducing, but Ephram is my friend too. And I haven't seen him in eight weeks either." Bright complained.  
  
"And he's my brother." Delia piped up. "I want to see him too."  
  
"You live with him." Bright retorted.  
  
"So?" Delia replied. "Shut up." She punched him in the arm.  
  
"Owww!" Bright whined. "That hurt."  
  
"Baby." Delia made fun of him.  
  
"Alright. Enough." Ephram exclaimed, standing up. "You two, stop fighting. I can't deal with it."  
  
Delia and Bright both looked up guiltily.  
  
"Ok, give me 5 minutes and we'll go to Mama Joy's for dinner." Ephram ordered.  
  
"Me too?" Delia asked.  
  
"You too." Ephram told her. "Now, everybody out." He pointed towards the door.  
  
Delia and Bright headed for the door. Amy followed. "Everyone but you." He smiled. She turned and kissed him again.  
  
"I really wish we could just be alone." She made puppy dog eyes at him.  
  
"I know." Ephram replied. "Believe me, nothing would make me happier."  
  
Amy pouted, then pulled him towards her and began to kiss him. "We have a lot of catching up to do..."  
  
Ephram groaned. "Forget Mama Joy's." he kissed her back.  
  
"C'mon!" Delia shouted from downstairs. "I'm really hungry!"  
  
"Yeah, hurry up!" Bright added. "We could be on the first basket of fries by now."  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes. "Hold this thought." He remarked. He kissed her again.  
  
"Ephram!" Delia and Bright yelled together.  
  
Three hours and about 5 baskets of French fries later, the "gang" had returned to the Brown house. Delia had fallen asleep in the car, and was now being carried upstairs by her newly adopted older brother. They had spent a fair amount of time together during the summer. He had worked as a lifeguard again, and Delia kept him company at the pool. He had grown fond of having another little sister, especially one that looked up to him as much as Delia. These days, he needed all the confidence boosters he could get.  
  
"I gotta finish unpacking." Ephram remarked.  
  
"I could stay and keep you company." Amy offered.  
  
"You don't have too. I won't be very much fun. I'll probably fall asleep soon." He told her.  
  
"Ok." She agreed.  
  
"But tomorrow, it's all about you and me." Ephram informed her. "We're spending the entire day together."  
  
Amy smiled. "I can't wait."  
  
"I'll come get you at nine." He said.  
  
"Sounds good." She smiled. She leaned in and pressed her face to his. "I really missed you."  
  
"I'm so glad I'm back." He replied, kissing her.  
  
"Me too." Amy remarked. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." He replied, kissing her one last time.  
  
"Gross." Was all Bright said as he came back downstairs.  
  
"Goodnight Bright." Ephram laughed, as he followed Amy out the door.  
  
TBC! Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Yay! I got more reviews! Woo woo! I have an almost definite idea of where this story is going, and I've got most of it outlined, so that's good. You guys won't be disappointed, I promise. I'll keep it going, and you guys keep reviewing, deal? OK. Here we go! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Shades of Truth  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ephram awoke to the late August sun beaming through his windows. He squinted his eyes and saw the familiar shine of golden hair as she moved across the room to open the other shade.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." She greeted, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey." He returned, sleepily. "Wasn't I supposed to pick you up? Many, many hours from now?"  
  
"Yes, but I wanted to surprise you." She replied.  
  
"With what?" Ephram asked, glancing at his alarm clock, which read 6:45.  
  
"With breakfast." She explained, picking a tray up off his dresser and placing it on his lap. "In bed."  
  
Ephram sat up and glanced at the spread in front of him. Amy had made blueberry pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice for both of them.  
  
"How'd you know blueberry was my favorite?" he asked.  
  
"I found your Mom's cookbook in one of the cabinets." Amy replied. "She made little notes next to all the recipes, and this one said that it's the only thing you'd eat for two months straight." Amy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that was right after they told me they were having Delia. Some attention phase." Ephram remembered. "I was 5. I was such a weird kid."  
  
"I think it's cute." Amy smiled. "I like knowing things about you from when you were little."  
  
"Yeah?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yeah." Amy replied. "I wish I had known you then."  
  
"Really?" Ephram asked. "I was a lot different than I am now."  
  
"How so?" Amy wondered.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I was infatuated with my father." Ephram remarked, hardly believing himself that there was ever a time when he looked up to Andy.  
  
"Really?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yep. I wanted to be a doctor, just like him." Ephram told her. "Then I found the piano, and he found more and more excuses to work late and avoid us." His tone changed from reminiscent to bitter.  
  
Amy decided to change the subject. "So eat up. We've got lots to do today." She remarked, cheerfully.  
  
He took a bite. "This is amazing. You are too good to me."  
  
"I know." She smiled, taking a forkful of eggs. They continued to eat quietly. Amy glanced over at him and laughed. "You have syrup all over your lips." She pointed out, reaching over to wipe his mouth with a napkin.  
  
He stopped her, mid-wipe, and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Now we match." He announced.  
  
Amy laughed. "Yuck. I hate syrup." She made a face and wiped her mouth.  
  
"Well that's too bad." Ephram told her, as he leaned over and kissed her again, smearing the syrup all over her face. Both erupted in laughter as she tried to escape.  
  
"Ooo, we should be quiet. I don't want to wake up the whole house." Amy realized.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"No one is home." Ephram replied. "Our dad's have some conference in Denver, and Delia's spending the day with Nina."  
  
"And Bright has to work!" Amy exclaimed. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"We shouldn't go to the pool if we plan on needing to be rescued?" Ephram joked.  
  
"No, it means we actually do have the entire day to ourselves, no interruptions!" Amy remarked, ecstatically. "That's amazing!"  
  
"Even better, we have a whole quiet house to ourselves, so how about three more hours of sleep?" Ephram piped up, hopefully.  
  
"No way. We aren't wasting this. You've got 15 minutes to get ready. I'll go clean up the kitchen." Amy ordered, as she headed out of the room.  
  
Ephram groaned, but got out of bed with a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't help it, he was in love.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Just a warning: there will be a few chapters of E/A fluff before the plot thickens. It's for all of us hopeless romantics :) . Bear with me if it's not your thing! Enjoy if it is! 


End file.
